The Love Story
by The Diva of the Written Word
Summary: Summary - She was a romance author, he had just about given up on love long ago. Could she help him change his mind?


Title - The Love Story Author - TheDivaoftheWrittenWord Rating - M Disclaimer - Its a story folks Distribution - Ask first please Characters - Justin Roberts/OC , Undertaker, Michelle McCool,Others Spoilers - None Summary - She was a romance author, he had just about given up on love long ago. Could she help him change his mind?  
Contains - M/F sexual relations, Language

Chapter 1/?

Evie Douglas simply stood there and watched as her books cascaded off the table and bounced on the floor. Oh no this couldn't be happening, this was her first time coming to The Treasures of Romance Book Convention. She was determined to put her best foot forward, and glancing at her watch that had lasted about thirty minutes.

"Would you like some help?" came a voice behind her, and she turned to find herself staring into a pair of brown eyes that reminded her of melted chocolate.

"Thank you so much" she said as she began to gather the books, barely missing bumping into him as he bent down to help her.

"Your very welcome, my mom always told me to try and help out a beautiful lady whenever I could"

"Now that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me" she replied, as he moved to set some books on the table before turning to extend his hand to her.

"Justin Roberts it's my pleasure to meet you Ms...?" he inquired noticing how blue her eyes were at that very moment.

"Douglas...Evie Douglas and it's definetly a pleasure" she replied smiling and moving to push some hair behind her ear.

"So...Love Over Everything.. that's a catchy title" he said as she moved to walk around the table and sit down behind it.

"Thanks it has actually taken me three years to write this book... I have wanted to be a writer since I took red crayon as high as I could go up every white wall in our house when I was younger"

"I bet you got in big trouble for that?" he inquired, and she chuckled before replying.

"Actually my step dad just painted over it..."

He immediately noticed her gaze shift behind him and her eyes widened, and for a moment he thought about maybe trying to signal a passing security guard. That is however until a female voice stopped him.

"For the love Mark...you have the poor girl speechless" A tall blonde haired woman said shaking her head as she moved to hug Justin.

"Evie...I want to introduce you to my friends Mark and Michelle"

"Umm oh im so sorry for staring..." she replied extending her hand as Michelle bust out laughing.

"Honey it's ok he's used to it" Michelle said as Evie moved to shake Mark's hand.

"What are you guys doing at the convention?" Evie inquired.

"Well you see during my time off from the ring..." Michelle began only to stop when she found Evie staring at her strangely.

"The ring?" she inquired not having a clue what they were talking about at the moment.

"You don't watch WWE I take it?" Michelle asked and she immediately shook her head, she hadn't watched WWE a day in her life.

"Please don't hold that against me" she said holding up her hands and they all laughed before Mark replied this time.

"We all work for the WWE you see I play a character called The Undertaker and Michelle is a diva for the company"

"What about you?" she asked turning to face Justin, who was intently watching her as she talked to them.

"My job is to announce everyone as they come to the ring...and im pretty good if I do say so myself" he said chuckling as Mark gave him a look as if to say don't bet on it.

"Maybe you could come to a show one night?" Justin said, and she nodded enthusiastically.

"I would like that...it could be fun" she said, as the other three chuckled.

"Oh you will never forget the experience that's for sure" Mark replied.

*Later that day*

"I think my hand is stuck like this...I have been sighning books for four hours straight" she said glancing over at Michelle who they had been delighted to find out had been assigned the table right next to hers.

"The feeling is totally mutual" Michelle replied laughing as she handed an autographed book to a woman who smiled and thanked her before walking away from the table.

"So ladies we were thinking about getting some coffee what would you like?" Mark asked as him and Justin walked up to the tables.

"You know a Venti iced coffee does sound so good...thanks babe"

"What about you Evie?" Justin inquired turning to her, and once again he was caught off guard by how beautiful her smile was.

"Just a white chocolate mocha please and hang on I will get you some money" she said reaching for her purse.

Hold it right there pretty lady...you put that money away we have it all taken care of" Justin said placing his hand over hers, and once again Evie felt a tremble move through her just from his touch.

"Thank you..." she replied softly neither one of them noticing how Mark and Michelle had began watching them intently.

"Be back soon" he promised, and she simply noded.

"Come on romeo...lets go" Mark teased playfully slapping him on the arm.

"Be right back ladies" Justin said smiling at Evie before heading off with Mark.

*In Line At Starbucks*

Mark turned to Justin once he had placed their orders. "So inquiring minds want to know what you think about one Ms Evie Douglas?"

A smile spread across Justins face and Mark busted out laughing before replying. "Oh Justin man...you got it bad buddy"

If Mark only knew that a crush would probably be as far as it could ever go, because there was simply no way Justin would ever fall in love since it only ended in heart ache. His whole life was a solid testament to the accuracy of that simple fact.


End file.
